


Imagine Dragons and Other Monsters

by RockyPond



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: Dan and Wayne have the best friendship, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Male banshees are a thing, in this they are anyways, mentions of depression, panic attack (sort of), trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wayne Sermon's family just moved to the quiet town of Argentfalls. Wayne will soon discover that Argentfalls is anything but quiet however when he becomes involved in the supernatural events of the town. On the night before he begins school there he is bit by a werewolf. He'll meet a male banshee and two werewolves. How will he handle this strange group of people in the even stranger town? And how will he survive the hunters who are out to kill him and his friends? <br/>Loosely inspired by the show Teen Wolf, rated teen and up for occasional violence and swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Imagine Dragons, they are human beings with rights. This is non-profit.  
> Also a lot of the ideas come from Teen Wolf, so credit there as well.

A scream echoes throughout the woods as the creature descends upon its prey. But it was not the victim who screamed. The origin of the scream wasn’t even in the woods, it came from within the town. But yet the screech could be heard by the creature as it delivered the killing blow.  
The creature flicked its head up and gold eyes searched the area around it. It knew what that scream meant and it was anxious to figure out who exactly had screamed.  
A banshee scream, the screech of death, was rare to hear.   
The creature changed back into its human form, wiping its bloody palms on the ground. He wondered whether the banshee would come to find the body or stay put. He decided that the Hunters probably had heard the scream as well and it would be best for him to become scarce.  
And with that he began to stalk through the woods to his home.  
On the way he felt something wrap around his ankle. It yanked him with an almost impossible force upwards. Within seconds he hung upside down in a tree.   
“Would you look at this, a werewolf,” Remarked the old hunter as he appeared between the trees. “He should have remembered the code, don’t you think?”  
The hunter looked back at his companion, a much younger, female hunter.   
“He must be an awfully dumb mutt to have thought it wise to go eating in our town.” Said the huntress.  
The older hunter motioned to the men behind him to come forward “This boys is an omega. The lone wolf. He should have gotten a pack.”  
With that the older hunter raised his sword up and began to swing.  
Another scream pierced the night.


	2. Chapter 1

*****Wayne’s POV*****  
I stare around at my new room. Moving boxes are stacked around, unpacked. I know I need to unpack but it seems kind of stupid considering I’ll probably move again in a few months. I just want one school to finish high school at, although that will probably never happen.   
I know moving is a necessary evil but it still frustrates me. I can’t stay in this room any longer staring at boxes. I leave the house and get on my bike. I’m just going to ride around the town a bit to get my bearings.   
I drive down a road not really paying attention until I noticed that there aren’t any houses around anymore. I stop riding and look around trying to see any evidence of civilisation.  
Nothing.  
I suddenly feel a chill although I doubt it has to do with the temperature. I turn my bike around and get ready to ride away when something hits me from the side.   
I feel excruciating pain on my left side and look up through tearful eyes. I can only see a large, dark shape hurl through the trees away from me.  
After I lie there for a few minutes I decide it is best to get up. I struggle to my feet and take a look at my side. The pain has subsided dramatically.  
I stare at the wound and notice it looks like a bite mark. Like magic it begins to close. A few seconds later it’s gone. Did I imagine getting it or did I just heal.  
I couldn’t have imagined it, there is a giant tear in my shirt and some blood on my side. But the bite is gone.   
I don’t want to stay out here any longer and ride back home. I avoid my parents, not in the mood to explain my wrecked shirt and run up stairs. Once in my room I get changed and settled into bed. No point in worrying and being too tired to function on my first day of school. 

***The next morning***

I walk onto the school grounds nervous. Everyone here knows each other. It’s bad enough starting on the first day of the year but midway through the semester is particularly traumatising. And I would know, I’ve been to enough schools.  
I go to the office and get my timetable. I finally found my first class and knock on the door. The teacher walks over and opens it.   
“You must be the new student,” He says “I’m Mr. Hurrold, although everyone just calls me Mr. H. Now, introduce yourself to the class.”  
I fight to find my voice. “Um… I’m Wayne Sermon…”   
I hear a few people snicker at my nervousness and I fight down a blush.  
“Good, you can sit next to Dan Reynolds.” Mr. H says “Reynolds raise your hand.”  
Dan raises his hand and I walk over to him. I sit in the seat next to him, trying to ignore the whispers from the other students about me.   
“Hey, I’m Dan, though I guess Mr. H already told you that.” Dan said smiling. I smile back nervously.   
“I’m Wayne.” I mutter despite the fact he would have already heard my embarrassing introduction.  
Class started and I forced myself to not groan at the fact I knew none of this. My other school hadn’t begun on Egyptian history and it seemed this school was halfway through it. I found my eyes had begun to wander and I snuck a glance at Dan’s notebook. Instead of taking notes he was writing what looked like lyrics and as far as I could see they were really good.  
I looked away and tried to pay attention to the lesson.  
Suddenly a scream echoed from the field outside. The whole class got up to look out the windows at the screaming student.   
They were pointing at a thing on the ground at the edge of the woods. I realised with a start that it was a body and the red that surrounded it was blood. I could see it clear as day and despite the fact that it was close enough everyone could see it easily enough I could see the wound, which shouldn’t be possible from this distance.  
Dan’s eyes widen and he reaches behind him to grab the arm of another classmate and looks at him. I see out of the corner of my eye the classmate seems to be having a silent conversation with Dan. Dan nods and swallows hard, looking at the body again.  
One thought is on loop in the back of my mind.  
So much for quiet.


	3. Chapter 2

*****Dan’s POV*****  
I stare out past the field to the body in the edge of the woods. I knew it. I goddamn knew it.  
It had been too good to be true. I hadn’t had a stupid banshee moment in weeks. I hadn’t screamed, hadn’t happened upon any dead bodies and I sure as heel hadn’t gotten any deathly feelings. But there a body was.  
I’d screamed last night. I knew I had. But the scream had woken me up so I had prayed that it was just some nightmare that I had forgotten. It wasn’t.  
Mr. H is trying to get everyone back to their seats to no avail. Everyone is muttering about who the body could be, how could they have died, could it have been another ‘animal attack’?  
I wish I could believe it was just an animal attack but I know better. As they say ‘Ignorance is bliss’.  
I sigh and look at Ben behind me.  
‘Who do you think it was?’ I try to ask with my eyes.  
He obviously understands because he responds back with his eyes ‘I don’t know.’  
‘Werewolf?’  
‘Maybe, won’t know till we get a better look.’  
I sigh again and look back to the body. I then notice Wayne beside me. Well, this is a horrible first day for him.  
I’m getting a strange sense off Wayne. I glance at Ben again and he is also looking at Wayne strangely.  
“The police are here,” I hear someone say. Looking back outside I see they are right. The police are here, meaning Platz’s dad is here too. Wherever there is murder the sheriff is nearby.   
I look closely trying to see if there is any evidence of supernatural. There almost definitely will be. I don’t banshee scream unless the supernatural are involved somehow.   
Dread fills my stomach as I realise; I screamed twice last night.

***Next class***

Wayne had to get up and introduce himself again, I kept a spot next to me free though so he could sit down straight away.  
He sits down next to me and I try to inconspicuously get a feel for what he is. He is definitely supernatural. As Ben would say ‘my banshee senses are tingling’.   
I can see Platz trying to tell as well. He’s sitting behind me and doing a crap job of being casual about it. He is leaning forward so much he actually fell out of his chair. He sheepishly get back in the seat and the teacher resumes the lesson. When the teacher isn’t looking I turn around and throw Platz a ‘real smooth’ look.  
I keep looking at Wayne out of the corner of my eye. Vampire? No, he isn’t nearly pale enough. Banshee? Unlikely, I’m the first male banshee in over 300 years. Hunter? No, he’s definitely supernatural not just surrounded by it. Werewolf? Possibly, but if so he must be a relatively new one.  
I keep trying to guess what he could be, when the bell rings. He just flinched!  
So sensitive to noise, almost definitely werewolf.   
We can work with that.


	4. Chapter 3

*****Dan’s POV*****  
During lunch Wayne sits with us. Ben and Platz introduce themselves and it seems that all 3 are now discussing music. Apparently Wayne plays guitar.  
I really am only paying half attention, I just can’t focus. I can’t help thinking about the second scream. There is another body. I’m scared that I’ll think I’m going to the shops and end up on a crim scene.  
Again.  
Being a banshee is fun. Note the sarcasm.  
My eyes wander around the cafeteria and I fight the urge to scream. Not a banshee scream, just a scream about how everyone is acting so normal when a body was just found.  
Or maybe it is a banshee scream, I’ve been having difficulty recognising if it is or not nowadays.  
I start to feel sick so I push my lunch away slightly.  
“Are you okay, buddy?” Ben asks noticing my reluctance to eat.  
“I’m fine just feeling a little ill.” I smile half-heartedly. I can tell Ben doesn’t believe me but I ignore him and go back to my thoughts.  
I start to hear a light tapping sound. I look around trying to find the source. My stomach begins to do flips as I notice with growing dread the fact no one is tapping.  
Shit.  
*****Ben’s POV*****  
I’m a bit worried about Dan. After he stopped eating I began to keep an eye on him. He looks like he’s turning pale. I see his eyes flit furiously around the cafeteria and I know what’s happening. I can tell Platz has noticed too, and due to our sudden worry Wayne has also noticed.  
Great, freaking fantastic. This is exactly what we need; a curious new guy, Dan having a banshee attack as I call them and a dead body.  
Dan gets these sometimes. His banshee senses start to go crazy, usually due to someone about to die, and everything hits him like a freight train. It’s like a panic attack except there is no way of getting him out of these.  
I place a hand on Dan’s arm and nearly curse out loud at how hard he is shaking. This is bad, really bad.  
I heave Dan to his feet and allow him to lean on me, he actually towers over me in height yet during the banshee attacks he seems to almost shrink in size. I think it’s him trying to curl up that makes him so hunched over during these.  
I can tell that Platz wants to help but is trying to keep Wayne from finding out. I give him a look that says ‘just bring him’ and carry on with the task of getting Dan out of the cafeteria.  
I lean Dan against a wall and watch as he slides down. I’ve never been good at this but I try and work him out of it, I know there is no point however.  
He looks into my eyes and can tell he’s trying to calm down. I can hear his heart racing and his breathing getting shallower.  
“Dan, what do you need?” I know there has to be a way to stop this. Sometimes getting the banshee message out helps.  
He moves his hands frantically in what I think is meant to symbolise writing so I grab a pen and book.  
He latches onto the pen and begins writing furiously. Quicker than humanly possible I think.  
Platz and Wayne have arrived at this point, Platz looking worried and Wayne looking confused.  
Suddenly Dan launches the pen and book across the floor and pushes against the wall, as though he is trying to get as far away as possible.  
His breathing is beginning to return to normal, thank god, although his heartbeat is still panicky.  
Suddenly his breathing gets shallower than it ever has and his heart nearly stops. Then, as if everything exploded, he lets out a bloodcurdling scream. It makes my hair stand on end and Wayne looks like he is in serious pain.  
Dan’s breathing and pulse have completely evened out and he passes out.


	5. Chapter 4

*****Wayne’s POV*****  
I stare down confused at Ben and a passed out Dan. I feel incredibly awkward to be watching something that seems so emotional. Yet at the same time I feel like grabbing the unconscious boy in my arms and keeping all evil away from me.  
It’s not a crush, I may be bisexual but I know when I like someone like that. I don’t with Dan although I do feel overprotective of him.  
I sigh and look at the paper he had thrown away from him.  
Scrawled in messy writing are the words ‘Old Oak’ over and over again. I had seen Dan’s handwriting earlier today and this did not look like it at all.   
I drop the paper when I hear a groan come from Dan. His eyelids flutter and it looks like he is waking up. Daniel, or ‘Platz’ as he says to call him, drops to his knees in front of a disoriented Dan. I see Dan’s lips move but can’t hear him from where I am standing.  
After he finishes him, Platz and Ben all look over at me. I suddenly feel incredibly nervous.   
“So, Wayne, what are you?” Ben asks cautiously.   
I blink at him confused and Dan whacks Ben’s arm.   
“Sorry, sorry, we know you are something so just tell us what.” Ben continues.  
Dan groans and Platz facepalms.  
“I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” I stutter.  
“He isn’t lying.” Platz says to Dan who had looked up at him for confirmation.  
“Should we explain?” Dan asks.  
“Yes, yes you should.” I say slightly angrily.   
“So you just moved here right?” Dan asks.  
“Yes,”  
“Well believe it or not this town has a large supernatural community. I know it sounds crazy but trust me, we aren’t lying.” Dan tells me.  
“Why would I believe you?” I ask.  
“Listen carefully. Hear that thumping?” I nod, Dan continues. “That’s my heartbeat. It’s steady. I’m not lying.”  
“Wait how can I hear your heartbeat?” I ask confused.   
“We believe that you were bitten by a werewolf, did anything weird happen to you since you got here?”  
I nod, and sit down on the ground, feeling faint.   
“So what, you going to kill me with a silver bullet or something?” I ask sadly.  
“That would be awfully hypocritical of us.” Ben says.  
I look at him and ask “What?” Instead of saying anything he morphs his face. He has fangs and his eyes are a brilliant gold, and he grew sideburns. Platz did the same thing although his eyes are red. After a few seconds they turn back to normal.  
“We’re werewolves too.” Ben explains.   
“What about you?” I ask Dan when he doesn’t morph his face.  
“I’m a banshee, and yes male banshees are possible just really rare.” He explains quickly.   
I nod mutely, reeling from all this new information. After a few seconds Dan clears his throat loudly. “I’m sorry we can’t give you more time, but we need to stop a death.”  
“What?” I ask incredulously.  
“Yes, I um get these feelings when someone is about to die. I’ve already screamed once meaning someone is dead, but I’m getting another feeling. We need to stop it. But where could they be?”  
“The sheets of paper you wrote on all said ‘Old Oak’, could that mean something?”  
“That was an old druid site in the woods.” Platz says.   
I’m not proud of this next bit but we run out of the school. I can’t believe I’m skipping school on the first day but here I am. According to Platz his dad can just tell the school he was interviewing me as a witness of the body. That makes me feel a little better.  
According to Ben we are half way there when I see Dan beside me pale and let out an unearthly scream.


End file.
